New Year's Spark
by secrets in eyes of beholders
Summary: Derrick and Massie haven't been together since 7th grade. But this New Year's, isn't the same like the others. For CantBeatCondor


This is for the OCD New Years Exchange for **CantBeatCondor**. Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year from me!

* * *

If you didn't notice, I still don't own the _Clique_ series by Lisi Harrison. Guess who does? Lisi Harrison. What a surprise!

* * *

It is the year of 2018, and Massie and Derrick get to Cam and Claire's annual New Years party, that was started in 2015, when they all started college. Massie and Derrick arrived together, but why? They aren't dating, in fact, they are dating each someone else. Derrick with Dylan and Massie with Dempsey. But, Massie and Derrick are still best friends, and will continue to be.

All of their friends are able to drink now, so Claire brings out a bottle of champagne out of her mini fridge that is in the room that she rented. The songs are blasting from the black speakers, everyone is taking a sip of champagne from their red SOLO cups. They raise their glasses and little by little, many people become drunk. Dempsey approaches Massie with Layne, and he has his hand on her waist, slowly going down to her butt and grasps it. She can smell beer breath from his mouth, as he comes closer to Massie's face.

"Massie Block." Dempsey slurs. "I don't like you anymore. I like Layne. A lot. We're over." That last word hits her badly. Layne gives a sly grin to Massie saying "Remember in 8th grade when we went to that theme park Dempsey brought us to? Well, now I don't have to compete anymore, because Dempsey doesn't like you. This is the 'big leagues' girl, find a _life_." She gives a laugh that Massie doesn't like, in fact, she hates it. Dempsey gives Layne a sloppy dog kiss, so everyone knows they're together now. Massie runs away from them to the opposite corner of the large room, and starts crying.

* * *

"Hey babe!" Derrick says to his girlfriend of 2 years, as they had broken up in 8th grade, then reconciling in freshman year of college. Dylan Marvil turns around to see Derrick standing right in front of her, and her spaghetti strap that belongs to her bright blue tank top is hanging off her shoulder. Her red hair is in all kinds of sorts, that she would not usually look like at a regular party, and Derrick sees a guy standing behind her; his white button down shirt has 7 buttons going down; 3 of them are unbuttoned. His Salvatore Ferragamo belt with the logo on the buckle was unbuckled and hanging from the loops of his pants, Derrick knows something's going on, and he's gonna stop it.

"What is going on around here?" Derrick shouts, not caring if people actually looked at him. As if it were to be on cue, people abruptly turn around to see what is going on to make Derrick angry. Everyone here knows Derrick Harrington is a fun loving guy, and if he's mad, there's bad trouble, _really_ bad trouble. You _do not_ want to get into a fight with Derrick Harrington, everyone knows.

"Really it's nothing Derrick!" Dylan frantically says. She puts the tank top strap back onto her shoulder.

"Derrick? Who's Derrick?" The guy says that was behind Dylan is now standing in front of Derrick.

"That would be me, girlfriend stealer." Derrick turns to Dylan. "By the way, we're over." Derrick shoves the guy, and he falls back, crushing the inanimate life of 3 empty cups that were once filled with champagne and beer. The guy sneers at Derrick as he walks away.

Dylan starts running after him, and little does anyone know, Massie is watching all of this from one of the corners of the room, to be specific, the northwest side, and Dylan and Derrick are right west, practically 50 feet away from her.

She starts snickering in the quiet, and not to mention, dusty corner she was in a fetal position in. There was a secret she kept to herself, and not a living soul knew(maybe a few dead ones),especially Dylan and the PC, but after she and Derrick broke up in the 7th or 8th grade, she still continued to like him. Although many accusations were made from Dylan to her about Massie still liking Derrick, Massie always denied it, however, she denied wrong; in fact, Dylan's accusations were true, Massie still liked Derrick all along.

* * *

The party began to get to it's climax; the New Years ball in Times Square was about to drop, it was 15 minutes until then. Massie wants someone by her when it drops. She was not saying she is an attention hog, but she needs someone; preferably a person with the initials _DH_, or Derrick Harrington, who was once a butt-wiggling immature boy who once thought Massie, a girl of prep and bossiness, was immature, was now a guy of intelligence, maturity, but still a comedian, maybe not to everyone, but her. Who knew maturity man was coming toward Massie? Massie did. He sat right next to her, and she loosened up a bit.

"Are you okay Massie?" Derrick's words roll off of his tongue.

"No, not really." She muttered in reply, Derrick could hear all of it though. He puts his arm around her shoulders, wrapping them tightly in his soft arm.

"What's wrong my best friend?" Derrick says in hope he will get an answer this time, rather than a grumble or curses being thrown at him. However, he did not get what he was dreading for.

"Dempsey dumped me for ugly Layne Abeley," Massie tells Derrick, and a single teardrop falls from her left cheek, and Derrick is fast enough to catch it in action and brush it away.

"Don't worry, Dylan did too. I mean for another guy, not for Layne." Derrick reassures her, hopefully being able to help her feel better. Massie's face brings on a smile. Who knew this New Years Eve was to get better?

* * *

"Hey, hey!" Someone shouts from the crowd. Everyone stops to look at the guy in jeans and a Chicago Bulls hat. "The New Years Ball is dropping in 30 seconds!" The music from the large speaker stands abruptly stops. People start counting down.

"15!" They scream in unison.

"10!" The crowd yells throughout the room without Derrick and Massie, they were just chilling.

"5!" They say

"4!" Everyone seems excited from Massie's eyes.

"3!" They shout. Derrick and Massie's faces are getting closer.

"2!" They roar, everyone is pumping their fists as they count with Ryan Seacrest.

"1!" Many people take the last swig of beer or champagne they're drinking for 2018.

"0!" Derrick smashes his lips into Massie's. The kiss seemed to last forever, but it was only 5 seconds. They break away and they look contently with each other. They smile big.

"Did I ever tell you I still liked you after we broke up?" Massie smiles.

"No, but did I tell you the story of the best kiss that started the best year of all time?" Derrick smirks.

"I think so," Massie says before kissing him again.

* * *

So what'cha y'all think of this one-shot? Good? Leave a favorite. Great? Leave a review. Awesomely Awesome? All of the above!


End file.
